


Our little secret

by Hotelmirror



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror
Summary: Mikey likes to go out and dress up as a girl and Gerard finds out.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little request from @boywifebruce on twitter!! (Oh yeah, follow my twitter, @mikeywaycumshot if you haven't). This was really fun to write!!

Mikey quickly flipped through his many closet hangers full of various clothes, searching for his favorite dress. It's a form fitting black spaghetti-strap one that goes midway down his thighs. In his opinion, it really complimented his body type and he looked... Sexy. He was going to the club tonight, because it was goth and industrial night and he should probably go out anyways. He needed that rush of excitement he always got from going out, especially because tonight he was going out as a girl. Not as Mikey Way, but as a girl. It's not like anyone would really know that he was himself. He didn't have many friends, didn't go out much, and steered away from clubs he knew that his friends went to. He sorta got away with going out as the opposite gender. He didn't really know why he did it, because dressing as a woman in private only could still do the job for him, because he only really dressed up as a girl to get off. But the rush of going out, showing himself off as if he were a girl.. It just turns him on so much more than just doing it at home did.  
Mikey slipped into the dress quickly, zipping up the back easily, and looked into his bedroom mirror, appreciating how his padded bra fit into the chest-area of the dress, how nicely his girlish hips filled in the dress. He ran his hands over his chest slowly, feeling his dick twitch in the lace panties he was wearing at how he looked. He went into his closet once again to fetch a little box on his closet shelf that he kept his makeup in. It wasn't anything expensive or fancy, just some drugstore stuff he's collected for the last few months that he's started dressing up. He still lived with his brother, Gerard, and Mikey was way too shy to ever let him know that he went out dressed as a woman. After he was done admiring himself, Mikey rushed to the bathroom down the hall, locking the door behind him. He takes off his glasses and brushes on some dark brown eyeshadow around his eyes, adding winged eyeliner and black mascara. He quickly smudged some red lipstick on as he brushed his hair. He pulled a bright red headband out of his box and carefully slipped it onto his head. He quickly rushes back to his room down the hall, trying to make the least noise he can, because Gerard was home and god knows what would happen if he found out about Mikey's secret. Mikey quickly slipped on some black heels over his striped stockings and grabbed his handbag, shoving his lipstick, car keys, wallet, and flip phone into it as he sloppily strutted out of the room in his tall heels.  
".. Mikey?" Gerard said as he stepped out of his room, confused. Mikey froze in place in the hallway, slowly turning around to face his brother. "Uh.. Hi Gerard.." Mikey awkwardly said, trying to walk away before feeling a stronger hand grab him. "Hey.. What are you doing, Mikey?" Gerard asked, curious and confused as to why his younger brother was dressed like he were some goth girl. "I was just going to the nightclub.." Mikey said, hoping Gerard would just leave him alone. "No, I mean.. Why are you dressed like that?" Gerard said, pulling his brother closer. "Uhm... I'm not sure that you really need to know that, Gee. It's not something that you tell your brother about.." Mikey looked away, feeling himself getting turned on by this, embarrassed and blushing by now. "No, tell me Mikey. You know you can tell me anything." Gerard insisted, keeping his grasp on Mikey. "Uhh.. I don't know.. It's kinda.. A sex thing, Gerard.." Mikey muttered, desperately wanting his brother's touch, even if it's his brother's. That only heightened Gerard's curiosity. "Oh so you like, get off on dressing up as a girl? Huh.." Gerard teased, pinning Mikey to the hallway wall after looking his brother over, making Mikey tingle even more than he was before. "I bet you're wearing panties under that dress too, hmm? I think you are just by the look on your face. So humiliated.." Gerard whispered into Mikey's ear, who was whimpering under his brother's control. "Gerard.. I didn't know you would... Want this.. With me.." Mikey whispered, feeling himself growing harder. "I've always wanted to." Gerard whispers into Mikey's ear, letting his younger brother grind against him. "Gerard, you can do whatever you want to me.. Please." Mikey moaned into Gerard's ear, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Gerard chuckled to himself and led Mikey back into his room, immediately pinning him to his bed and kissing him hard, smudging Mikey's lipstick and licking into his mouth fast and rough. Mikey panted into his brother's mouth and tried to grind up onto him, only for Gerard to get up from the bed. "Lemme grab the lube." Gerard said before stepping out of the room, leaving Mikey hot and bothered on the bed alone. Before he had the chance to jack himself off, Gerard came back into the room, a bottle of half empty lube in his hand. "I always have some handy, I like to finger myself." Gerard idly said as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Mikey then proceeded to picture his brother fingering himself before he felt Gerard sticking one of his fingers into Mikey's asshole. Gerard angled his finger and searched until he heard his brother yelp. He stuck another finger in and continued pressing and rubbing that spot, loving the sound of Mikey moaning everytime he pushed on it hard. Mikey felt himself getting close to orgasm already. He had his panties hanging off of one of his ankles and he was moaning and gasping under Gerard's touch, letting Gerard repeatedly press against his prostate. Mikey came with a scream and gerard continued to finger him until Mikey was done orgasming. Gerard grabbed Mikey and started thrusting into him. Mikey panted at the overstimulation, letting Gerard take him. Gerard immediately started fucking into Mikey, rough and fast, and Mikey let him do whatever he wanted with him. He loved how submissive he became for Gerard. "Mikey, you're so dirty.. You have cum all over your dress.." Gerard moaned, now guiding Mikey onto his dick over and over again, indulging in the noises Mikey made when his prostate was hit. Mikey loved the noise of their skin touching, fast and loud. He felt so good, being pounded into.. he couldn't help but feel himself grow close to orgasm again. "I'm gonna cum.. Again.." Mikey moaned, feeling Gerard speed up at that. Within a minute, Mikey gasped out as he came again, stilling as gerard continued to fuck into him before coming inside of him. They both collapsed onto the bed after, Mikey letting Gerard's cum drip out of him and onto the bed. "I don't think I can go to goth and industrial night like this.." Mikey giggled before cuddling up to Gerard. "What does this mean?" Gerard asked, happily sighing. "It means we're boyfriends, dummy." Mikey laughed. "Who the fuck cares if we're brothers, it will be our little secret." Mikey said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support incest irl and i'm not saying this happened sooooo yeah. Give critisism and kudos pls!!!


End file.
